


Strangers in the Night

by LibbyWeasley



Series: Strangers in the Night [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Jemma isn't SHIELD, Meet-Cute, POV Leo Fitz, Season 2, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Fitz goes undercover at a museum gala and ends up making a connection with a beautiful scientist. Too bad he forgot to ask her name. Set season 2. Non-SHIELD Jemma AU.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Strangers in the Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801762
Comments: 24
Kudos: 111





	Strangers in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentOfShip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to the lovely @agentofship!
> 
> And a big thank you to @blancasplayground for making all the words better <3

Fitz hovered just behind Hunter as Coulson reviewed the mission details. It was a safe place to observe and be a part of things, since Coulson didn’t direct his attention towards Hunter very often...while still not really being part of things. He was getting better, he knew he was, but he still wasn't 100%. He was just lucky he’d made it out of that pod or things could be much worse. At least he was alive and recovering. 

Coulson cleared his throat and Fitz realized he hadn’t been paying attention. 

“You with us, Fitz?”

“Ah, yes, sir.”

“As I was saying, we’ll need you in the field.”

Coulson fixed him with a look as Fitz stammered. “M-me?”

“Yes. We need someone with your knowledge and expertise. Will that be a problem?”

“No, sir. Not at all.”

Coulson went back to his briefing and Fitz started to breathe again. 

“Skye picked up some chatter that our suspect is going to be at the Awards Gala at the Boston Museum of Science and Technology.” 

Fitz’s ears perked up at the mention of the Awards Gala. Dr. Simmons was being honored during the ceremony and he’d wanted to meet her ever since he’d read her most recent article. He had no idea what she looked like, but it couldn’t be too difficult to find the guest of honor. Plus, she was well-established in her field, so she was probably middle-aged and maybe a little arrogant, too, if she was like some of the other scientists he’d met. She had done groundbreaking work on dendrotoxins and he wanted to use them in a non-lethal weapon, but he didn’t have the necessary knowledge of biology to calculate the proper dosage. He didn’t want to accidentally kill someone. That kinda went against the whole idea of the weapon being non-lethal.

Then he remembered he was supposed to be listening to Coulson.

“Bobbi and Fitz will go in as guests. Mingle with the other attendees and see if you find anything suspicious. And Hunter will be posing as a bartender.”

“Cheers, mate,” Hunter said under his breath so that only Fitz could hear. 

In the hours that followed, Fitz wavered between terror at going back out in the field and elation that he was being included in a mission again. But he wouldn’t let Coulson down. It had been hard for him knowing that he wasn’t able to do the things he loved best, but once Mack and Hunter’s friendship had helped him silence the voice in his head that was holding him back, he was starting to feel more confident.

If only confidence was enough to get by out in the field. Although...it did seem to work for Hunter, even if it was mostly an act. He _could_ try emulating his friend, but he didn’t think he could pull off that devil-may-care attitude. 

He looked in the mirror and was surprised by the man staring back at him. The nervous energy running through his body didn’t leave him with a steady enough hand to shave, so there was a bit of scruff on his cheeks. The top buttons of his shirt were left open since he didn’t feel like asking for help with his tie, but his suit jacket looked formal and overall he thought he looked nice enough. He wouldn’t embarrass himself at least. After months of wearing the kind of loose fitting clothes that were easiest for him to get into and out of, the difference was staggering. It was almost easy to see himself as a completely different person. The kind of person who could go to a gala at the museum without wondering if he could form sentences and keep his hand from shaking.

At a light knock at the door he turned from his reflection to see who drew the short straw and had to check on him today. 

It was Skye. At least that was better than some of the other options. 

“Looking good, Fitz!” She let out a wolf whistle and he blushed. 

“You think I look alright?” He frowned, looking down at himself again, not sure if she was teasing or not. Or if she was just trying to boost his self-esteem before he left the base and made a fool of himself. 

“You look hot. Seriously. Anyway...I just came by to let you know that I’ll be in your ear the whole time. I can’t help you with anything super sciencey, but I can google and I’ll be there if you need help.”

“Thanks, Skye. But I’ll be fine. I can do this.” He gave her a wry smile. “It isn’t like I’ll actually be in any danger. I’m going to a party at a science museum.”

“You might not be in any danger, but I can’t say the same for anyone you talk to. You look like a real heartbreaker tonight.”

He rolled his eyes, but secretly hoped she meant it. Not that he was going to try to break anyone’s heart. But it would be nice to have one evening out where he wasn’t constantly worried about everyone thinking he was different, less somehow, than he used to be. For tonight no one would have to know about any of that.

* * *

So far this gala was not living up to his expectations.

The hors d'oeuvres were delicious and he’d already had his fill of shrimp, egg rolls, and something delicious wrapped in a pastry. But instead of scientists and stimulating conversation, it seemed like everywhere he turned there was someone more interested in _looking_ like they cared about science than anything else. The two times he had been pulled into a conversation he’d had to excuse himself because no one here had the first idea what they were talking about. It made it very difficult to mingle and try to find their suspect. And he hadn’t seen anyone he thought could possibly be Dr. Simmons.

He knew Coulson didn’t want him skulking in the shadows, but this hadn’t even been worth the trouble of dressing up. He nursed his beer, taking small sips to look occupied, when his eyes fell on the most beautiful woman in the room. Her brown hair fell in curls around her shoulders and her eyes were like deep pools he wanted to stare into. And unlike all the other women he’d seen, her dress was classy, the glimpses of skin fueling his imagination. It really had been a long time since he’d been off the base. 

He’d seen her earlier, surrounded by a group that he was too intimidated to approach. But now she was alone. She was sipping champagne and looking out at the crowd milling around. He imagined she was some sort of philanthropist. Probably a trust fund baby. She was far too young to be one of the muckety mucks associated with the museum, and Coulson had showed all of their pictures when he briefed them on the mission anyway. He would have remembered her for sure. 

“Just go talk to her, Romeo.” The voice crackled in his ear and it took him a few seconds to remember that Skye wasn’t actually there. 

He readjusted the earpiece with one finger and answered back as inconspicuously as possible. In case _she_ happened to look over he didn’t want it to look like he was talking to himself. “W-what? Who?”

“The hottie you’re staring at.”

“How do you — I mean, I’m not staring at anyone.”

“Don’t lie. Hunter told me.”

He looked towards the bar, and sure enough Hunter was there, gesturing towards the woman with his head. 

“I’m sure she doesn’t want to talk to me.”

“If she doesn’t, you’ll never see her again. Just go for it.” There was a pause, then she spoke softer. “You know I’ll never let this go if you don’t.”

And he knew her words were true. Skye was a great friend. She only wanted what was best for him. In this case she was completely wrong. There was no benefit to him getting rejected by an attractive woman. But her intentions were good. 

“Fine. But no making fun of me later.”

“Deal. And I’ll even give you some privacy unless there is any progress on the mission.”

As soon as he heard the click from the earpiece and knew that Skye was gone, he took one more fortifying swallow of beer and headed towards the woman. He might as well get this humiliation over quickly. 

Up close she was even more beautiful, and he hesitated for a moment before breaking the spell and talking to her. She hadn’t seen him approach and didn’t seem to notice him standing beside her. It figured. He was used to that sort of reaction from women. He should just walk away, but Skye would never let him hear the end of it. And he _did_ want to talk to her. 

He cleared his throat. And immediately jumped back as she startled and spilled some of the champagne she had been about to drink.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean...I should go.” He’d known it would go badly. He just couldn’t have anticipated it happening so quickly. He hadn’t even had time to say hello.

“Oh, no. Please don’t go.” Her voice set him at ease and she sounded like she actually meant it. Plus, her accent was much more pleasant than he was used to hearing. “I should have been paying attention.”

“It isn’t your fault. I startled —“

“— and I was distracted thinking about —“

“I’m sorry,” they said at the same time. He smiled at her tentatively and was met with a blinding smile. He was definitely out of his depth here. It had been far too long since he’d interacted with someone who wasn’t on the team. 

“So…” He cast around for something to talk about, his mind disturbingly blank.

“Oh! How are you liking the party?” she asked. 

He relaxed a little. At least one of them knew how to have a conversation. 

“It’s, ah, nice.” He wasn’t exactly a great conversationalist on a good day, but he was a little distracted by the way her eyes seemed to sparkle when she smiled at him. “You?”

“It’s quite lovely, isn’t it? Though, to be honest, I thought there might be someone here who would be willing to discuss a recent article I read. But they all seem more interested in the food or the dancing than science.”

She sounded disappointed and his heart leapt a little. He could discuss science. 

“I could discuss it with you...if you’d like.”

“Oh, that is very sweet of you, but you don’t have to. My ex was always telling me not to make every conversation about science.”

She glanced away and watched the couples dancing for a moment. But Fitz’s thoughts were stuck back on her words. Her ex? Did that mean she wasn’t seeing someone...or that she was and this was just how she referred to a previous boyfriend. 

“Well, that’s just ridiculous because everything in the universe is about science.” Then he dropped his voice and said more quietly, “Your ex must be an idiot.”

Her laughter bubbled over, and it made him want to make her laugh again. “Yes. Yes, he is. I know not everyone is like him, but he put me off dating anyway.”

“Oh.” Was she telling him she wasn’t interested?

She turned to face him and her gaze turned more speculative. 

“So have you read the latest issue of _Science & Technology_?”

“Of course I have! I always read it as soon as it’s released.” He started to feel offended that she would even question that, but then realized she didn’t know anything about him. “I’m an engineer, so I’m always looking for new ways to implement technological solutions.”

She looked pleased, which made him feel warm inside. “An engineer, hmm? I’m a biochemist.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Just like the guest of honor.” At her quizzical look, he clarified, “Dr. Simmons.” 

She laughed. “Yes, just like her.”

He had been staring into her eyes for so long he would have been really uncomfortable except for the fact that she was staring right back at him and she didn’t seem inclined to stop anytime soon. He took a step closer to her without even thinking about it and then started to panic. But before he could step back her hand rested on his forearm and anchored him in place.

“Did you, ah…” He tried to remember at least one of the articles from the most recent issue but his mind was blank except for thoughts of the woman in front of him. It felt good, being so caught up in someone. He’d never felt such an instant connection before. However, it wasn’t helpful for recalling journal articles. Then his mind landed on one. “The article on dielectric polarization...did you see that one?”

Her smile got even bigger and her hand tightened on his arm. “Of course. What did you think of it?”

“Uh…” He probably should have picked a more compelling article. He gave her an apologetic smile. “Honestly, it was complete rubbish. The premise is ridiculous, the experimental methods make no sense, and the conclusions are weak. I’m sorry, I don’t --”

“I completely agree.” Thankfully she interrupted him before he could really start rambling. “Dr. Milton isn’t the brilliant scientist he thinks he is.”

She smiled at him again and he felt it all the way to his soul. That was the only reason he could give for what he did next.

“Would you like to dance?”

* * *

Time passed quickly as they danced and talked. He couldn’t have named any of the songs that were played, but the music provided a soothing background to their conversation and drowned out the voices around them. Even though they were in the same crowded room he’d spent the entire evening in, now it felt like the two of them were alone. Their conversation just flowed, jumping from science to their favorite movies, and right back to science, like they had been friends for years instead of just meeting. He wondered if he could ask for her number. At the very least he’d love to talk to her some more. He hadn’t had such a stimulating conversation since… Well, since forever. He’d never met anyone like her.

When the string quartet took a break, they retrieved fresh drinks from the bar. Fitz had almost forgotten he was on a mission. Skye had been thankfully silent in his ear, but now his gaze connected with Hunter’s. He raised his eyebrows in a silent question and Hunter shook his head slightly in return. No sign of their suspect, then.

He hesitated for a second, torn between wanting to complete the mission and wanting to spend more time actually living his life for the first time in months, but then he decided she was actually the perfect cover. No one would suspect him of anything other than wanting to spend his evening with a beautiful woman. And if that happened to be what he wanted too...well, then that was just lucky. 

“This way,” she said, pulling him to a little alcove slightly out of the way.

He followed her eagerly. This all felt a little forbidden, and maybe a little bit magical...if he believed in that sort of thing. But then she was looking at him and smiling, her gaze dropping towards his lips. If he leaned down just a little bit they’d be at the perfect height for kissing. If that was what she wanted. How was he supposed to know what she wanted? Should he just ask her?

He left his eyelids fall closed, trying to push away his embarrassment. He didn’t know anything about her, except the most important things. She was smart, funny, a good dancer, and he felt like they’d never run out of things to talk about. And then he was hit with the realization that he didn’t even know her name. He couldn’t kiss her without knowing her name.

“I --”

Her lips were soft but demanding as they crashed into his, his question silenced by the feel of her against him. He moved his lips tentatively against hers and he would have pinched himself if he had a free hand as she brought a hand up to fist in his shirt, pulling him more firmly against her. He could feel every curve molded against him and in that moment everything just felt right. 

He reached out a hand to feel for the table he knew was nearby, preferring to put his drink down rather than letting it fall to the floor. Finding it, he put down the bottle before cradling her cheeks in his hands. She let out an approving sigh and stroked her tongue against his. As far as first kisses went, it was the most incredible thing he had ever felt. Every part of him wanted every part of her.

They didn’t move apart until they were brought back to reality by the sound of a throat clearing. She was staring at him a little dreamily, blinking her eyes slowly and licking her lips, and he knew he probably looked the same way. 

The throat clearing became more insistent and he realized it was probably someone on his team trying to get his attention. But when he finally dragged his gaze to the person standing behind him, it was a woman he didn’t recognize.

“Excuse me,” she said firmly. “But it’s time for the ceremony.”

“I’m so sorry.” The body that had been pressed so close to his moved away, and he immediately missed her warmth. “I have to do something really quickly. But I’ll be right back.”

She reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze before following the other woman. She’d be right back. She had kissed him and she would be right back. Fitz had to remind himself to keep breathing.

He still didn’t know her name, but it would be alright because she would be right back and he could ask her.

“Way to go, Romeo.”

“What?” Fitz had been so caught up in the moment, in the kiss, that the rest of the world had just fallen away. But it came crashing back the second he heard Skye’s voice.

“I wasn’t sure you had it in you, but that must have been a pretty magical kiss.”

Fitz glanced around, temporarily thrown. “There is no way Hunter can see me over here.”

“Oh, yeah...I hacked into the security feed so now I have a clear look at you through the security camera.”

He glanced around until his eyes landed on the small camera positioned in the corner. “Ah, right.”

He supposed he should feel a little self-conscious about what just happened. But really he was just too happy. He must have been standing there smiling happily for too long because Skye interrupted his thoughts again.

“It’s time to go, lover boy. Bobbi spotted the suspect and Hunter cornered him outside.”

“But I can’t leave yet --” His mind was spinning. He’d finally met the woman of his dreams. It might not mean the same thing to her. It probably wouldn’t work out between them anyway since there were things he’d never be able to tell her. Or maybe he could convince Coulson to let him consult with her? Before he followed that thought down a rabbit hole, he forced himself to focus on the most important piece of information. “I don’t even know her name!” 

“Fitz...you literally helped design the technology that can solve that problem for you. Her name is Jemma Simmons.”

“ _Dr._ Jemma Simmons?” It only took him a second to connect the name to the articles he had read. 

“Yeah. Dr. Simmons. The scientist receiving the award tonight for her contributions to molecular chemistry. But you need to get out of there now, Fitz. Coulson wants everyone back at the rendezvous point.”

“Yeah...alright. I’m on my way.”

And before he could talk himself out of it, he reached for a cocktail napkin and started scribbling her a message. He didn’t want her to think he’d just left without saying goodbye.

* * *

Jemma Simmons. The name ran through his mind on a constant loop for the next week. He had left her a clue to find him if she wanted to. He wanted to leave it up to her. He really did. But what if she hadn’t seen the napkin? If someone else had picked it up…

He was certain no one else at that party could have deciphered it, but if she hadn’t gotten it, he’d never hear from her, if she wanted to contact him or not. He could find her if he wanted to. Skye probably already had her address, phone number, and baby pictures if he wanted to ask her. But that didn’t feel right either. 

He sighed and turned back to his laptop. Even if he wasn’t going to try to find her, that didn’t mean he hadn’t located every article she’d ever written. He’d known about the dendrotoxin, but she had published a decade’s worth of articles on topics running the gamut of chemistry and biology. She was incredible...and clearly out of his league. He really shouldn’t expect her to contact him. And maybe he had just been the only one at that party she could talk to about science. Well, she could have talked to Bobbi as well, but they obviously hadn’t run into each other. He had probably misinterpreted her interest anyway. There was no way someone as amazing as her was interested in him. 

Sometimes things happened, right? That didn’t mean it meant the same thing to her that it had to him. To him it had felt like there was an instant connection between them, something they could build on. 

Honestly, at this point it felt more like a dream. An evening he would treasure for the rest of his life. And it would just have to be okay if it never turned into anything more real.

Fitz’s hand shook as he tried to hold the chip steady. He’d never be able to repair it at this rate. Letting it clatter to the table, he massaged his hand, pushing out a breath.

“Agent Fitz?”

“What?” he practically shouted, frustration and surprise coloring his tone. Then, deciding he really shouldn’t yell at his boss, he forced his voice into something a little more even. “I mean, yes?”

“I tracked down a biologist that I think will be able to work with you on the night-night gun.”

Fitz’s heart clenched at the thought. He knew the one person most qualified to help with that project and under different circumstances he might have been able to ask for her help himself. But thinking about that was a waste of time.

“I don’t...don’t want anyone else here in the lab.”

“Fitz, it isn’t personal. I know how hard you are working--”

“But--”

“But I have decided we need to bring someone in.” Coulson’s voice softened a bit. “It’s just until you get the specs you need.”

Fitz heard the finality in Coulson’s tone, so he didn’t bother arguing further. He just nodded and picked up his work again, determined to keep making progress. When the consultant got here he didn’t want to look like he couldn’t handle himself in the lab.

* * *

He had just settled in to watch a movie on his tablet, when his phone buzzed on his nightstand. What now? He deserved a break, even if it was the middle of the afternoon, after the design updates he’d just completed.

It was a number he didn’t recognize, and his finger hovered over the green image for a second before he answered. “Hello?”

“Hello, Fitz.”

His thoughts went spinning out of control. Jemma. Dr. Simmons. “How did you get my number?”

“You gave it to me.” Her laugh tinkled through his phone’s speaker, and it made him think of how woefully inadequate technology was for properly communicating. He’d give anything to see her face to face. Though, now that he thought about it, the fact that she had called might mean she wanted to see him… “It wasn’t difficult to figure out once I realized I needed to use the Fibonnaci sequence on the transposed matrices.”

“I knew you’d figure it out.” He could hear the smile in her voice so he allowed himself to smile as well. Beyond all reason she had decided to contact him.

“I should be mad at you, you know.”

“What? Why?” His heart sank a little. She didn’t sound mad, exactly, but he couldn’t tell for sure over the phone.

“I told you I’d be right back, but after I’d accepted my award you were gone. All that was left was a note scribbled on a napkin.”

“Yeah, about that...I’m sorry.” He hesitated, not sure what he should say. “I didn’t want to leave. I just...had to.”

“I see.” 

He felt like he was losing her. He knew it wasn’t a reason at all, but it wasn’t like he could tell her the truth. Which was really a terrible way to start a relationship. At least he hoped that’s what they were doing.

A knocking at his door pulled his attention away from the phone call. There were only a few people who would come to his room, and neither of them would give up just because he didn’t answer. Groaning, he said into the phone, “Sorry, can you hold on a minute?”

“Of course.” Her response was crisp, professional even. .

Swinging the door open, he hissed, “What do y--”

He stared at her, unable to believe his eyes. “Jemma? I mean, Dr. Simmons?”

“Hi.”

She held his gaze as she slowly took the phone away from her ear and ended the call. 

“What are you doing here? I didn’t think I’d --”

She tucked her hair behind her ear and worried her bottom lip. “Director Coulson. He reached out to me and asked me to work on some projects as a consultant. I couldn't turn him down once I found out who I’d be working with. Dr. Leopold Fitz is someone I’ve wanted to meet for a long time. But apparently you didn’t want to work with me?”

Her voice had turned uncertain and she looked a little vulnerable. What he really wanted to do was pull her into his room and erase all doubts from her mind. Or maybe he should take her to the lab first? Or a date? No, definitely kissing first.

“I didn’t know he had convinced Dr. Jemma Simmons to consult. I think you are incredible and I would be honored to work with you. You’re nothing at all like the last wanker Coulson brought in to consult. I spent a week cleaning up the mess he made.”

The corners of her lips twitched up into a smile.

“I should hope not! I never leave a mess in the lab.” She looked at him expectantly and he stepped back, gesturing her inside.

“Did you want to come in?”

“I’d love to.” 

She moved to step past him but before he could close the door she had wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips to his. It felt like coming home. He held her close as the kiss deepened. When they finally came up for air, his brain started working again.

“Jemma...how did you know it was me? When Coulson reached out to you?”

“I didn’t.”

“What? Then how --”

“I met with Coulson and he brought me here to sign all of the non-disclosures and explain the project.”

“But that still doesn’t --”

“I know. And then he told me your name --”

“But you didn’t --”

“I know, Fitz.” She pressed a finger to his lips to silence him and he kissed her fingertip while he waited for her to finish. “Someone named Skye, I think, showed me your picture, said you prefer to be called Fitz, and told me where to find you.”

“Ah. Skye.”

“Is that alright?”

“More than.” He pressed another quick kiss to her lips, just to make sure she was real.

“I had your phone number in my contacts this whole time. I deciphered it that night. I just wasn’t sure if you really wanted me to call or not. Or if you were some sort of serial killer…”

Fitz opened his mouth to object, but she continued, “I mean, I hoped you weren’t, but it all seemed too wonderful to be true. Someone who was brilliant, just as passionate about science as I am, incredibly handsome, and a good kisser too? What are the odds of meeting him by chance?”

Fitz’s neck got warm at the compliments.

“Maybe it was the universe making sure we’d meet?” he suggested.

She laughed and pushed him away, but he grabbed her hand before she got too far.

“So, did you want to see the lab? I think you’re going to love it.”

“Of course.” She nodded. “I should see where I’m going to be working. But after that maybe we could have dinner?”

“Together? Like a date?” Fitz felt like an overeager teenager with his first girlfriend, and started to wonder if that’s what she had meant at all. “Or are you just hungry? Because I can grab you a snack from the kitchen --”

She cut him off with a kiss. “Fitz, I like you. A lot. I’d love to go on a date with you. Unless you think we shouldn’t?”

“Why shouldn’t we?” He was confused again. It felt like things were moving too quickly and also not quickly enough.

“Because we’ll be working together? If you wanted to wait until I’m done consulting, I’d understand.”

“No! I mean, no, we don’t need to wait.” She smiled at him again and he took a chance. “As long as you can keep your hands off me when we’re working, that is.”

“It’s a date, then.”

A date and a chance to work with the expert on dendrotoxins? Things were definitely looking up.

“Okay. I’ll show you the lab and then while you get settled I’ll find a place for us to eat. Someplace nice.”

“That sounds lovely.” She smoothed down her blouse and tucked her hair behind her ear again. “Lead the way.”

He reached for her hand and led her out of the room -- hopefully onto his next great adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr @LibbyWeasley


End file.
